Soramimi/Wolff's World
Misheard dialogue for the film, Wolff's World. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. There may be a few repeats. Key * Mark Wolff - (MW) * Philippe Nicolas - (PN) * Jirka Kalvoda - (Jirka) * Jarda Kolar - (Jarda) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Yukiho Hagiwara. * Cirno. * Hieda no Akyuu. * Apples. * Ike. * Yu-Gi-Oh!. * Crested ibis. * Hankyu Corporation. * Tokyo. * Comiket. * Eiko Koike. * Flowers. * Akibahara. * Raijin. * Fūjin. * Youi. * Kintarō. * Francesca Lucchini. * Mahiru Inami. * Yuri Ebihara. * Nokia Corporation. * Fairy Philosophy. * Machu Picchu. * A meaning to live. * Van Darkholme. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Nobara (野薔薇). * Hiroshi (ひろし). * Skull Nipple Brothers (スカル乳首兄弟). Languages? * English - Mark Wolff * French - Philippe Nicolas * Czech - Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar 'Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas' Introduction * Frenchman. Model from Paris. (MW) - モロ♂エロいし / ノンケ♂パレス / オープン♂テラス ** moro eroi ishi - Moro♂Erotic Ishi. ** nonke paresu - Nonke♂Palace. ** opun terasu - Open♂Terrace. * He's in LA. (MW) - つまり ** tsumari - In other words. * Thinks he can wrestle. (MW) - スケベレスラー / チン毛鼻くそ ** sukeberesuraa - Creep wrestler. ** chin ke hanakuso - Chin hair nose crap. * Take a shot at the title. (MW) - 指しゃぶりたいお / ちくしょー、あの豚野郎 ** sashi ~yaburitaio - I want to suck my finger. ** chiku sho, ano buta yaro - Shit, that pig bastard. * Some sort of Men's Workout model. (MW) - 畜生めんつゆが顔にモロ。。。 ** chikushou men tsuyu ga kao ni moro... - Moro noodle soup on the face... * I've already done 3 covers for Men's Workout. (MW) - 俺たちEカップ♂しかないつもりか？ ** oretachi iikappu♂shika nai tsumori ka? - Are we going to have only an E cup♂? * Gonna show him who's boss. (MW) - 一生インポ、ワロスwww / 無性にスポーツ ** isshou inpo, warosu - Lifetime Impo, Wallos LOL. ** mushouni supotsu - Asexual sports. * He's in California now. (MW) - かわいそうになあ ** kawaisou ni naa - That's too bad. * Pin him 1, 2, 3. (MW) - ピグモン1, 2, 3 ** pigumon one, two, tree - Pigumon 1, 2, 3. * Yeah, I understand that you're pretty tough. Huh? (MW) - 1st part: ねぇ穴♂ガチってゆっくり勃つ / 2nd part: ハア？ (強要) ** 1st part: ne~e ana♂gachi tte yukkuri tatsu - Hey, hole♂Gachi rises slowly. ** 2nd part: haa (kyouyou) - Slowly tough. Haa? (Forcible). * You're in California now, you're not in Paris. (MW) - IN カリフォルニア♂ナウ ノンケ♂パレス ** In kariforunia♂nau nonke♂paresu - In California♂now Nonke♂Palace. * I'll give you a shot at the title. (MW) - 指、しゃぶりたいお(^ω^)♂ ** Yubi, shi~yaburitaio - I want to suck my finger(^ω^)♂. * You got a pretty little physique on ya. (MW) - 遊戯王のプリクラ欲しいか？ ** Yuhiou no purikura hoshii ka? - Do you want the Yu-Gi-Oh! photo booth? * Eh, you wanna shot at the title, huh? Huh? (MW) - リンゴ一緒に食べような？な？ ** Ringo issho ni tabeyou na? Na? - Would you like to eat apples together? Right? * Philippe's dialogue in French. (PN) - 食べません。。。（小声） ** Tabemasen... (kogoe) - I will not eat... (Quiet). * Psyching yourself up like that, eh? Yeah yeah you're gonna beat me? (MW) - 素敵な人とおっぱいバレー？いやいやいいからいいからwwwwwwww ** Sutekinahito to oppai bare? Iyaiya iikara iikara - Nice people and boobs valley? No because it's good LMAO. * That's it, you keep stretching. (MW) - 行きつけのチンコ ** Ikitsuke no chinko - Penis' favourite spot. Round 1 * Fuck, tricky, eh? (MW) - あっ、トキね？ ** aa, toki ne? - The crested ibis, right?/ Toki, right? *** The crested ibis (Nipponia nippon) is a large (up to 78.5 cm (30.9 in) long), white-plumaged ibis of pine forests. Its head is partially bare, showing red skin, and it has a dense crest of white plumes on the nape. *** Toki is a supporting character in the Fist of the North Star series. Many posters reference his [[Soramimi/Lords of the Lockerroom|soramimi in Lord of the Lockerroom]], ''where Mark's response of "Yeah right!" is misheard as "That's wrong, it's Rei", also referencing a character from the series. * '''Ah! Fuck you!' (MW) - ああ...阿求...(‘ ;ω; `) ** aa... akyuu... - Ah... Akyuu... (‘ ;ω; `) * You're pulling my arm back, alright! (?) (MW) - アワビ即ち ** awabi sunawachi - Abalone immediately. * Fuck you! (MW) - 阪急！ ** hankyuu - Hankyu! *** Hankyu Corporation is a Japanese private railway operator that provides commuter and interurban service to the northern Kansai region. * Espèce de bouffeur de hamburgers! (Species of burgers!) (PN) - 挿入して武装.com TOKYO ** sounyu shite busou.com tokyo - Armed with insertion.com TOKYO. * Like that, huh? (MW) - デッカイなっ？ ** dekkai na~? - Is that big? * Huh, you were pretty tough there, eh. (MW) - ゆっくり勃ってね ** yukkuri okotte ne - Get up slowly. * Yeah, you're in my house now, huh. (MW) - ウィスキー貰えますか？ ** u~isukii moraemasu ka? - Can you give me whiskey? * Yeah, why don't you just give up! (MW) - うんちスケボー！ ** unchi sukebou - Poop skateboard! * Yeah, I'll take those trunks off! (MW) - 局長！ ** kyokuchou! - Director! * Yeah, I'll take these trunks off, huh, huh?! (MW) - 一緒にチンチンしょうな？な？な？ ** issho ni chinchin shiyou na? na? na? - Would you like to penis together? What? What? * Yeah! (MW) - いやぁ～ ** iya~a~ - No~. * That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh? (MW) - 夏コミにスティック♂ナンバー見に行こうな? ** Natsu komi ni sutikku♂nanba mi ni yuki kou na? - Let's go see those sticks in Comiket? * Philippe's dialogue in French. (PN) - 百合か？ ** yuri ka? - Is it a lily? * Get up, man! (MW) - ばかっ ** baka~ - Moron. * -'break your ankles!' (MW) - 小池栄子！ ** koike eiko - Eiko Koike! * I give up! (MW) - 秋葉！！ ** akiba! - Akiba! *** The nickname for Akihabara, a Japanese shopping district for video games, anime, manga, and computer goods. * You're fuckin' lucky, man. (MW) - ボキボキね (骨が) ** bokiboki ne (hone ga) - Cracking, right? (Bones). * Philippe's dialogue in French. (PN) - あん？金太郎になりたいね ** an? Kintarou ni naritai ne - Anh? I want to be Kintaro. *** Kintaro ("Golden Boy") is a folk hero from Japanese folklore. A child of superhuman strength, he was raised by a yama-uba ("mountain witch") on Mount Ashigara. Round 2 * Alright, you got lucky on that one, man. (MW) - あら、やる気がないわね？ ** ara, yaruki ga nai wa ne? - Oh, you're not motivated? * You had to jump me when I wasn't looking, eh? (MW) - やっぱりチャンピオンはルッキーニよね？ ** Yappari chanpion wa Rukkiini yo ne? - After all, the champion is Lucchini? *** Refers to Francesca Lucchini, a character from Strike Witches; one of Mark's favourite anime. * Huh, is that how you do it in France? (MW) - 雑魚いんですどうよフランス？ ** zakoi ndesu douyo furansu? - You're a small fish, how about France? * Philippe's dialogue in French. (PN) - お腹すいてんじゃね？お腹すいてんじゃね？ ** onaka sui tenja ne? onaka sui tenja ne? - Are you hungry? Are you hungry? * Jump a guy, jump a guy when he's not looking, when he turns his back? (MW) - 職がない...職が見つかる時まで... ** shoku ga nai...shoku ga mitsukara toki made... - No job... Until a job is found... * Okay, let's go, come on. (MW) - OK レッツGO♂カモン ** ok rettsu go kamon - OK Let's GO♂Come on. * Let's see what kind of strength you got. (MW) - 通過しなくていいからね ** tsuuka shinakute iikara ne - You don't have to go through it. * Let's go! (MW) - イク♂ぞっ ** iku♂zo~ - Let's♂Go. * One more and this guy's done. (?) (MW) - 思い知らせてあげる♡ ** omoishirasete ageru - I'll let you know♡. * Get up. (MW) - 伊波。。。（まひる） ** inami... (mahiru) - [https://wagnaria.fandom.com/wiki/Mahiru_Inami Mahiru Inami]. *** One of the main characters of the show Working!!. * HU, BIOUH. (MW & PN) - ウッ。。。ドラゴォン！ ** u~... dorago~on! - Uh... Dragon! * Très bien. (Very good.) (PN) - えびちゃーん ** ebicha~n - Ebi-chan. *** The nickname of Japanese model and actress Yuri Ebihara. * 'Kay, c'mon. (MW) - ケンコバ... ** kenkoba... - Kenkova... * NOU... KYAA. (MW & PN) - NOKIA ** nokia - Nokia. *** Nokia Corporation is a Finnish multinational telecommunications, information technology, and consumer electronics company. * SHUOU HAH! (MW) - 敷物が... ** shikimono ga... - Rug... * Huh, you like that? (MW) - この変態♡ ** kono hentai - This pervert♡. * Haha, yeah, what's the matter, huh? (MW) - いやぁ、ツンデレだね？ ** iya~, tsundereda ne? - No, a tsundere? * I'll send you back to Paris. (MW) - ツンデレ♂パレス ** tsundere♂paresu - Tsundere♂Palace. * Time to go to sleep. (MW) - ダブルツンデレ ** daburutsundere - Double Tsundere. * I'ma put you to sleep. (MW) - ぶっちゅしていい？ ** butchi~yushiteii? - Can I do it? * Huh? I can't hear ya anymore! Huh? What's the matter? (MW) - 生きる意味を。。。失う ** ikiruimi o... ushinau - A meaning to live... lose. *** A unique philosophy held near exclusively by Mark Wolff. * Huh, you're still there? (MW) - Uninstall ** Uninstall - Uninstall. * Vive la France. Vive la U.S.A.! (MW) - いいぞフランス、いくぞUSA ** ii zo furansu, iku zo usa - Way to go France, here I come USA. * I'm not done with you yet. (MW) - マチュピチュYeah ** Machupichu yeah - Machu Picchu Yeah. * Ugh, get out of the way! (MW) - どけよオメェ！ ** Dokeyo ome~e! - I'm damned! The Oil Pit/Final Round * I'll show you who's boss, man. (MW) - ポイ捨て～ ** Poisute~ - Littering~. * Frenchman. (MW) - だらしねぇ。。。 ** Darashinee... - Fairy_Philosophy Sloppy... * I'm gonna show you what it's all about. (MW) - ポコちん♂マングース ** Poko-chin♂manguusu - Penis♂Mongoose. * This is called oil wrestling, American oil wrestling. (MW) - いつか泳がす。。。アメリカまで泳がす。。。 ** Itsuka oyoga su... amerika made oyoga su... - I'll make you swim someday... to America... * C'mon, what ya got, huh? C'mon, ya got one more round to go, man. (MW) - いいから、もう1ラウンド行こう♂ ** iikara, mou ichi-raundo yukou♂ - Okay, let's go another round♂. * You gotta wrestle me in the oil. (MW) - いかんレスリングに飢える。。。 ** ikan resuringu ni ueru... - Hungry for wrestling... * This'll wake ya up! (MW) - （そう、これは）レスリングっ！ ** (sou, korewa) resuringu~! - (Yes, this is) wrestling! * ? (MW) - もうちょい ** mouchoi - Already. * DEAH-OH! (MW & PN) - デケポン！ ** dekepon! - Dekepon! * You're getting me mad (?) (MW) - 味気ないのぅ。。。 ** ajikenai no~u... - Tasteless... * Fuck, I gotta stand up for this one, man. (MW) - （心が）熱いの、嘘じゃないよ。 ** (kokoro ga) atsui no, uso janai yo - (The heart is) Hot, that's not a lie. * I'll stand up. (MW) - 愛してるよ ** aishiteruyo - I love you. * Why don't cha give up! (MW) - ゆきぽ！ ** Yukipo - Mark's beloved wife. * Turn around! (MW) - 強くなる！ ** Tsuyokunaru! - Become stronger! * You're not gonna be able to breathe after this. (MW) - よせこのプリケツ♂ ** Yose kono puriketsu - Yoseko's prickets♂ * Give it up! (MW) - 生きるの！ ** Ikiru no! - I'm alive! * I can't hear ya! (MW) - はっきり言えや！ ** Hakkiri ie ya! - Speak up! * Let's see ya say! (MW) - 別にいいし！ ** Betsuni iishi! - Not really! * Ya give?! (MW) - 生きる！？ ** Ikiru?! - Live?! * Yes! (PN) - 生きたい！ ** Ikitai! - I want to live! * That mean "yes"?! (MW) - はっきりYES？ ** Hakkiri yes? - Clearly YES? * I guess so! (MW) - 行けそうか！？ ** Ike-sou ka?! - Can we go!? * Vive la France! (MW) - ビオのフランス ** Bio no furansu - Bio's France. Post-Fight Shower Scene * Merde... (Shit...) (PN) - ダメやった。。。 ** dame yatta... - I didn't do it... * Merde... (PN) - ねーよ。。。 ** ne~ yo - Oops... 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' * Jarda's dialogue in Czech. (Jarda) - スカル乳首 ** Sukaru chikubi. - Skull nipples. * Jarda's dialogue in Czech. (Jarda) - スタイリッシュに決めろ♂ ** sutairisshu ni kimero - Decide it stylishly♂. * Jarda's dialogue in Czech. (Jarda) - おっさんが、来たね♂ ** Ossan ga, kita ne - The uncle came♂. * Well, I just beat up a fellow European; a Frenchman. (MW) - どっちかていうと近場♂に ** dotchi kate iu to chikaba ♂ ni - Either way, close to the neighbourhood♂. * This time it's Czechoslovakian, let's go! (MW) - スタイリッシュ♂にチェコスロバーキア♂ ** sutairisshu ♂ ni chekosurobaakia♂ - Stylishly♂Czechoslovakia♂. * Jarda's dialogue in Czech. (Jarda) - 上下上下 ** jouge jouge - Up down up down. * Fuck you! (MW) - 負け・・・ ** make - Defeat... * Jarda's dialogue in Czech. (Jarda) - 雷神卍風神卍用意 ** raijin (manji) fuujin (manji) youi - Raijin卍Fuujin卍Youi *** Raijin is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in Japanese mythology and the Shinto religion. Fuujin is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods. Youi is Japanese for "Preparation" or "Set" as in "Ready, set, go!". * Ah, fuck! (MW) - あ～っ、VAN！ ** A~, VAN! - Oh~, VAN! * (grunting) - 空気が・・・ ** Kuuki ga... - Air is... * You guys are pretty quick. (MW) - 俺の下宿に来い！ ** Ore no geshuku ni koi! - Come to my boarding house! * (grunting) - キャビア…　タピオカ ** Kyabia… tapioka - Caviar... Tapioca. * ? (MW) - 生き埋めになる…　嫌やな！ ** Ikiume ni naru… iyaya na! - It's going to be buried alive... No way! * Fuck, take these fucking trunks off. (MW) - おケツは辛い… ** O ketsu wa tsurai... - The ass is spicy... * This is what I did to the French guy, I choked him right out! (?) (MW) - ケツがいいフレンチ外人は借金まみれ ** Ketsu ga ii furenchi gaijin wa shakkin-mamire - French foreigners with good ass are covered with debt. * Fuck! (MW) - 馬鹿/// ** Baka - Idiot/// *** /// being Japanese text speak for blushing. * (grunting) (Jirka) - 生きろ！ ** Ikiro! - Live! * Get off! (?) (MW) - チルノ! ** Chirunō! - Cirno! Category:Soramimi - Subpage